Let Him Eat Cake
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid's turning the big Three-Oh!Garcia has a gift for him. This will be slash.  Dedicated to Rayne- Queen of Awesome.
1. Sugar Whore

This is for Rayne- who is like one of the best Muses ever.

Does everyone know that Reid's going to be thirty this year? And yet you still want to pet and cuddle him. *sigh* I just want him to read to me. That's all. That… and do naughty things to Morgan. :]

Anywho- here's something to get your wheel turning in thinky thought…Wednesday is do freakin' far away!

**Reid twirls around in Garcia's extra chair- reaching for the lollipop that's hidden in her pen holder.**

"**I was wondering how long it would take you to sniff that out." Garcia laughs- "You're a sugar whore."  
><strong> 

"**What!" Reid sputters, indignant as he unwraps the lollipop, flicking the paper in the basket, sticking the candy in his mouth- sucking.**

"**Baby Girl's right- you're a sugar whore Kid." Morgan leans against the doorframe; he shakes his head at the bulge in Reid's cheek where the candy rests.**

" '**M not sugwar 'ore." Reid rolls his eyes as he tugs on the stick, the candy leaving a red trail as it passes over his lips. He licks them in thought…chuckling. "Maybe I am."**

**Garcia and Morgan share pointed looks.**

"**Kid"-**

"**Morgan; I'm going to be thirty next week. Don't you think it's time to drop the 'kid'?"**

"**I don't say it like it's a bad thing. You're the youngest of the group, so- it fits." Morgan flashes Reid a smile. "You know you like it." He says under his breath. Reid gives a small smile.**

"**So Boy Wonder; since you're turning the big three-oh, what do you want for your birth day."**

**Reid brows furrows-**

_Can you get Morgan to see me as something more than a little brother- and more like a …You probably could. Making a mental note to ask you about that later. Wait! Morgan and a thirty pound bag of candy- That'd be perfect!_

"**Reid? You're scaring me." Garcia waves a hand in front of Reid's face.**

**Reid blinks back into focus, trying to wipe the glazed look off his face. Did he say that out loud?**

**Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!**

"**So…What do you want Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks; Reid blushes beet red. He shrugs his shoulders, feigning calm.**

"**A cake would be nice."**

"**That's it?" Garcia asks.**

"**Um…yes."**

**A smile splays on Garcia's lips.**

"**Reid, you're too easy- you know that?"**

A/N: A cake. You know it can't be that simple right?


	2. Frosting on the Cake

**Who knew the cemetery would have wi-fi? (There's something inherently wrong about that.) It could be the fact that there is a McDonald's right across the street (which I find hilarious…memento mori?) HaHa!**

**My lunch is cup of carrots, a thermos of black coffee and small salad (that makes me feel a little better)**

**I own nothing…**

Reid swipes at his eye yawning. Why does he have to be at work in this ungodly hour?

Because of last week's cases there's a thousand and one case files burning a hole in his hand. As much as he doesn't mind paperwork- it doesn't make it any more okay to be seven o'clock in the morning.

He needs _another cup (_his third) and it's only seven fifteen.

And of course he is side swiped by Garcia- all bubbly and frothy this early. How in the name of science is she this…PERKY ALL THE TIME?

"Good morning Boy Wonder!" Garcia beams. Reid grumbles his greeting.

"How can you be such a sour puss on your B-day."

"What? Oh wait- that's today?" Reid sighs. "Please. Tell me you're joking?" Garcia looks over at Reid who gives her a blank look. "You're not joking? God you're a sad cookie!"

"Cookie's aren't sad…unless you get sick from them…then that's just…I need coffee Garcia, I won't make good company until I get some." Reid begs off.

"I've got something better than coffee." Garcia says teasingly; it doesn't make Reid feel any better.

She pulls Reid into one of the conference rooms.

"Garcia! I know this is a party-thank you just let me get some…" She flicks on the light and there's the team standing around a huge assed cake. Reid's eyes go wide and Garcia gives a satisfied smirk.

"Happy Birthday Reid!" Garcia, Rossi, Prentiss, J.J and Hotch say.

"Awe guys…where's Morgan?"  
>Garcia shrugs-<p>

"He was supposed to be here…but you know how much he hates early wake up calls. Never mind you- cake!"She gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to match. J.J places a crown atop his head and they all sing happy birthday.

Reid's eye is drawn back to beautiful cake- lilac frosting coating the top, three tiers…Perfection.

"It has a chocolate center." Garcia smirks; Reid can't help that his mouth waters- he loves Chocolate.

Reid takes a step forward, taking the knife from Rossi's hand- _why is he smirking like that?_

Reid brushes the thought past as Prentiss hands him a paper plate and napkin.

He pauses to see everyone staring intently at him…_this is a weird bunch as is, but seriously- this kicks the cake._

Reid snickers at the bad pun as the turns, letting the blade sink into the frost.

His breath catches as the cake explodes…the knife clattering to the floor as Morgan appears out of the freaking cake.

"Wha- A STRIPPER CA-MORGAN!" Reid panics-arms flailing.

"Gottcha Kid! Another one for the prank KING!" Morgan gloats. Gingerly stepping out of the cake. He dawns blue swim trunks, frosting streaking his face and chest.

"What the hell. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Can't you ever be normal for once? I mean really- mmfff." Reid's eyes are saucers as Morgan smirk, sticking a finger into Reid's mouth. Reid's eyes flutter close at the taste- vanilla frost with the marbled cake. So rich- he can taste the saltiness of Morgan's skin underneath all the sweetness- he sucks softly- sighs vibrating around Morgan's finger.

There is a flash of a camera and giggles to follow.

Morgan shivers- staring in fascination as Reid's tongue slickly swirls his finger, basking in the hot heat of Pretty Boy's mouth. He just wanted to calm him down… but this. This is PERFECTION!

Morgan's stomach pools with heat…slightly aware of the stirring below the belt as the girls giggle somewhere behind them, Hotch groaning in awkwardness Rossi snickers in delight as money trades hands and the door clicks shut.

Reid remembers where he is and pulls himself off of Morgan's finger- the wet slurp as he lets go. His body feels as if it's been engulfed in flames as he looks up, heavy lidded at Morgan.

Morgan kisses Reid on the corner of the mouth- Reid's tongue darts out; skating across Morgan's bottom lip…to you know- get the frosting off. Morgan groans pressing himself into Reid's growing hardness as well.

The girls' squee like the fangirls they are…Reid shoos them with a flailing hand.

There is another flash and the whir of a camera-and then more giggling as they leave Morgan and Reid to themselves.

"Happy Birthday Pretty Boy." Morgan's voice is rough as he stares at Reid's bruised, kissable lips. Reid smirks- pressing Morgan against the edge of the table; Morgan snakes his fingers through Reid's hair- tugging roughly.

He leans in nipping Reid's neck, leaving red marks in his wake. He wants to bend Reid over the table and screw him right here…but this is a t rated fic so...

"Mmm-thank you." Reid's breathe hitches as Morgan grinds his hips.

"You know- Garcia probably has this room bugged." Morgan whimpers as Reid squeezes his butt.

"Yeah…probably…take files…my place closer?" Reid pants as he rests his head on Morgan's shoulder as he tries to stop himself from moving.

"Mmhh…" Morgan nods as he kisses Reid once more. "Love you Reid." He whispers, breaking away. Anymore and he's surely cream his trunks.

"Love you too Morgan." Reid whimpers.

Yes, Reid is definitely a sugar whore.

**A/N: So…that was…interest.**

**Hope someone else's day was just as sweet.**

**Thanks for all the faves and Reviews. **

**Da-Sm!**


End file.
